Where Love was Found
by Mia Nicole
Summary: "A red head to my right caught my eye. She had huge brown eyes. A radiant smile, showing she was genuinely happy." Leaving the "mystery man" with nothing but the existence of her smile, will Sonny give into Chad's charm?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi guys, this is my first story, so please go easy on me lol, I'm nervous. I really hope you enjoy. I kinda based it off of the movie Crazy Stupid Love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

><p>He walked into the bar with swagger and ease. Getting glances from every female in the room, Chad Dylan Cooper was decked with Italian shoes, a fitted Armani suit, a dress shirt with two buttons undone at the top, and Aviator shades. Chad was Pasadena, California's most eligible bachelor. He was a regular at Bravo, wooing women with his charm and eventually taking them home for the night. He sat down at the bar checking out his pray.<p>

CHAD POV

As I took off my shades, I scanned the room for tonight's "it girl". _Blonde in the back? No she's with a friend whose expression reads,"She's my friend, we came here together, we're leaving together". A lonely ginger two tables away? I look closer and notice four empty glasses on the table, meaning "I'm drinking away my problems for the night". Brunette with really curly hair…. huh now that I can work with. _I was about to get up and make my move, when a red head to my right caught my eye. She had huge brown eyes. A radiant smile, showing she was genuinely happy. She only had one empty glass, meaning she wasn't looking to drink away her sorrow. Although she did have a friend with her, they didn't seem to be attached to the hip as the other two. She wore a plain strapless black dress with an open blue cardigan. It looked so simple, but yet she was absolutely gorgeous.

SONNY POV

"Anderson cooper can definitely have my children." I laughed while talking to my best friend Tawni.

"Really Sonny, I would think you like the more edgy kind of guy, not suave and sophisticated." she managed to get out while laughing.

"No seriously when my career takes off, we're gonna get married, and have babies with white hair!" I couldn't control my laughter by then, and had my hand covering my mouth.

"Whoa, hottie at twelve o'clock." Tawni stated while suddenly composing herself.

I hadn't even registered what she said, so I was still smiling like a goofy idiot. Before I knew it, some highly attractive mystery man was standing at our table. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your smile from where I was sitting" He stated. It came out so smoothly, almost as if he'd been prepared for this moment his whole life.

"That's the best pick-up line you've got?" I stated with a chuckle. He didn't seem fazed or deterred by my statement.

"Excuse Sonny's rudeness." Tawni quickly replied before he could say anything. "You're beautiful." She blurted out with glassy eyes.

He gave us a lop-sided "I know I'm gorgeous" smile. "As are you." He told Tawni, while pulling up a chair to sit with us. "And as for your friend, beautiful and intriguing. You smile as if every day is a new beginning, it lights up the room. You're an intelligent girl, content with your life, and your adoring friend." He said to me while glancing at Tawni, who blushed.

I rolled my eyes, surprised to see how easily Tawni was giving in. "Are you trying to analyze me?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Is it working?" He asked again with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Nope this isn't working, it's time to go Tawni." I announced while standing up abruptly.

"But we just got here." Tawni wined. I Instantly shot her down with my infamous "look"

"Should I bring the car around, so we can go?" He asked with a grin, while pretending he was steering the wheel. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse.

Tawni looked at me with pleading eyes, but I wasn't giving in.

"So I guess I'll meet you there." He yelled as we were walking out. I turned my head, regretting it instantly. I saw him give that charming grin once again, while leaning on the table. How could an act so simple look so…sexy? I smiled and walked out the door.

CHAD POV

_That darn smile_, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you liked it, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again guys, thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it :) **

* * *

><p>Sonny POV<p>

I heard my phone ringing. You've got to be kidding me right? Not only was it a Saturday, but it was nine o'clock in thee morning might I add. I groggily started banging around on my dresser trying to answer it. I finally ended up on the floor, blankets, sheets and all. When I finally answered my phone I realized it was James, my boyfriend and manager.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling" I said with sleep in my voice.

"Well if you come to dinner tonight with me dressed your best, you would consider it a good reason" he replied through the phone. Even though I couldn't see him I knew he said it with a smirk on his face.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, still half awake.

"Well it's a surprise, but I'll give you a hint. It deals with you, me, and a long term commitment." he smoothly answered through the phone. I'll be there to pick you up at eight o'clock sharp, is that ok?

Could he really be proposing to me? I mean what else could the words "you, me, and a long term commitment" mean. "Eight it is! I can't wait!" I hung up without waiting for a reply. My mood had suddenly changed for the morning. I was giddy like a teenage girl after her first kiss. James my boyfriend of six years, manager for 4, was finally going to propose to me. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Sounds pretty cliché huh, but it was true. James Conroy was tall standing at "6'2", had dark brown hair and milk chocolate eyes, and do I even have to explain handsome? He was gorgeous and talented. He was an actor in the making, staring in soaps (General Hospital, All my Children) here and there. I guess you could say we complimented each other, my outgoing personality and his charm and humor. I on the other hand stood at "5'4", dyed red hair and brown eyes. I also dabble in a little songwriting, piano and singing myself. But of course we weren't the perfect couple; we've had our many breakups. It's kind of hard to see eye to eye with a control freak (him) and somebody as stubborn as me.

If I'm getting proposed to, I'm going to darn well look good for it. I text Tawni telling her to meet me at Solani Salon and Spa in an hour.

* * *

><p>"This had better be good Sonny, you better be getting signed to Kanye's label or…." She was complaining, but I cut her off.<p>

"Or getting proposed to from James tonight." I finished for her. Her eyes suddenly got big and she started jumping up and down screaming.

"Sonny this is huge! Who knew James could handle a commitment bigger than his gym membership." She stated with uncontrollable laughter. "I'm happy for you Sonny." She stated with a genuine smile. She suddenly got serious, "Wait, how do you know he's going to propose?" she questioned.

"Well he's taking me out to dinner tonight and said it has something to do with "him and I, AND a long term commitment." I stated with a matter of fact attitude.

"If you say so Sonny." She finally stated.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes before my big date with James and I decided to wear a simple black strapless mid thigh length dress, with red pumps and a red clutch. My hair was wavy, fresh from the salon.<p>

I was waiting on James to arrive when I got a call from Tawni.

"Hey I'm at Bravo and guess who's here." She giggled

"Who Tawni and make it quick, I'm waiting on James. Wait why are you there by yourself?" I replied.

"Well now that you're going to be married, I need something or rather somebody to keep me occupied, if you know what I mean. But anywho hot mystery guy is here, you know it's not too late to hook up with him. I mean do you really wanna spend the rest of your life with James or do you want to study mystery guy's ceiling while he bangs you so hard against his headboard you see God." She giggled again.

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement "As tempting as it sounds, I'm pretty sure James is the one. I've been with…." I was cut off by the doorbell ringing. "That's him Tawni, I've got to go." I hung up; too excited to listen to whatever she had to say. I ran to the door, smiling like an idiot as usual. I quickly composed myself, trying to give my best "hello darling" look, before I opened the door.

When I opened the door, James was leaning against the frame, decked in a fitted suit and bow tie. "You look beautiful." He stated looking me up and down.

"You don't look too shabby yourself. I didn't know you owned a bow tie, let alone a fitted suit." I smiled up at him. He grabbed my hand and walked me to the car.

* * *

><p>We arrived at one of the nicest restaurants in town, "<em>Le Front de Mer<em>".

"Wow this is really nice James, I wonder what the occasion is?" I tried to act surprised.

"You're going to love it babe." He said while the hostess showed us to our table.

As we approached our table, there were already two people occupying it. A young man dressed in a suit, and another man, older, also dressed in formal attire. Both men stood up and greeted James and I.

"Ahh James with the surprised look on Sonny's face, I'm assuming you didn't tell her." The older man stated.

"Told me what, I thought this was…" I paused searching for the right thing to say."James what's going on" I asked a little uneasy.

"Look I knew you wouldn't have agreed to it, if I had told you, but this isn't a real date, it's a business deal. This is Hollywood Records senior vice president Bob Cavallo, and his client James Roux. Bob wants to sign you to his label, but you'd start off In a band, with James Roux, and two other guys."

My jaw dropped. "I don't know what to say" I beamed, then suddenly frowned, realizing that James wasn't going to propose to me.

"Sonny dear what's wrong, this deal is amazing, I'd like to talk things over with you." Mr. Cavallo stated.

"I'm honored by this Mr. Cavallo, trust me, this is unbelievable, but I need to talk to James for a quick second, excuse us." I politely stated before grabbing James's elbow.

"What gives Sonny, you can't just walk away from Bob Cavallo." He angrily stated.

"I'm ecstatic don't get me wrong, but I thought….." I paused before continuing. "I thought you were going to propose, that's all.

"Aww Sonny, I'm sorry that you thought we were on that "level" of our relationship, I'd have to think that over quite a bit before I consider the rest of my life with you." James replied.

My jaw dropped for the second time tonight. We've been together for six years, and he had to "contemplate" marring me. "You what?" I asked rather loudly. "Did you just say "level of our relationship"? God James, we've been together for six years and you don't know if you want to be with me" My voice cracked a little. His statement really hurt. "Maybe I'm acting on impulse, but you know what ,I'm done, I can't believe you would say that." I walked back to the table without even giving him a chance to respond.

"Mr Cavallo, I'm terribly sorry for my abrupt leave of absence, I will keep in touch, but for now, I'm afraid I have to go." I explained.

"Here's my card, and Sonny don't hesitate to call" He smiled at me before I ran off.

I was having a major adrenaline rush and ran out into the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>As I stormed into Bravo, I have no idea what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that I'd just ended it with James , gotten a possible record deal, or it was raining cats and dogs outside. Whatever it was, it feuled me to do this….<p>

I saw the mystery man talking to a blond in the corner. "You!" I pointed and yelled. I walked over there in all my dripping wet glory, and I kissed him, madly and passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked the update! sorry to leave you hanging lol. Sorry about any grammatical errors, I was rushing to update, please don't hate me for forgetting a period lol. Review please :))<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry for the wait. I had a lot of work. Ugh I hate AP world History with a dying passion lol. Um enjoy and sorry if they're any typos or grammar errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"So is this what you call you bachelor pad? Is this where all the action takes place" I questioned him while taking in his beautiful house. It was breathtaking. The house had to at least be three stories. From the real hard wood floors, to the spiral staircase, and granite countertops, it was all hard to believe only he was living here.

"I guess you could call it that" He replied while taking my wet coat from me. He disappeared into the hallway after that. I took in the rest of the room. I guess I was in the living room. The walls opposite the front door were glass, showing the backyard. There was a patio, and Olympic size pool, that made me feel like a little kid in the summer.

Out the corner of my eye I spotted a grand piano in the corner. My jaw dropped. I looked around the corner to see if he was coming back. When I saw nothing, I ran back to the piano. I played a note and one thing led to another. I was in the middle of Adele's _Turning Tables_, when I noticed him leaning on the door frame in sweatpants, a wife beater, and holding two drinks. Why was he so gorgeous?

"Why'd you stop?" He questioned.

"I just really need a drink." I hastily got up and took the glass he offered to me. I have no idea what he mixed but, God it was so good. Before he could even take a sip, I took his drink out of his hand, and gulped that down also.

"That probably wasn't the most attractive thing I've ever done." I chuckled nervously.

"I take it that you liked it." He replied with that killer smile of his while taking the glasses out of my hand. He sent them down on the end table before relaxing into his sleek leather couch on the opposite side of the room.

"So what's your next move?" I questioned.

He stared at me questionably.

I chuckled lightly "I'm just a little bit nervous. I know at the bar I seemed confident, but that was just because I was cold, wet, and running on adrenaline. Just a little bit."

"You're adorable." He laughed.

"No I'm not adorable, I'm sexy! I am R rated sexy. I know what happens in the PG-13 version of tonight. We talk all night long, and I get drunk. We don't bang and you tuck me into your bed and kiss me goodnight on the cheek! But nope, that's not why I'm here; I'm here to bang the hot guy that hit on me at the bar." I finished out of breath.

"Chad." He pointed to himself. "Ok Chad." I replied.

"People still say bang." He chuckled lightly to himself. I nodded my head. "Well I do." I replied.

"I serenade them with my guitar." He stated, answering my previous question.

Now it was my turn to laugh "That's so cliché, I could do without that."I continued laughing. "Hmm, take off your shirt." I deadpanned.

"Why that's not fair.." He began to protest.

"Nope off it goes no arguing."

He sighed and began to take off his shirt. His body was beautiful, and I'm not even sure you can call a boy's body beautiful. He had muscles in all the right places; he was toned but not hunky.

"Fuck." I exclaimed rubbing my hand down my face. "Seriously, it's like you're photo-shopped!" I stated. He just gave me that wicked grin of his. Even though we were on opposite sides of the room, I could feel the attraction I felt towards him.

"Ok now you should take off your dress." He winked. "No not with all that goin on." I replied quickly while pointing up and down to his body.

"Ok what's your next move?" I questioned again.

"Don't laugh ok?" he chuckled while answering

"I can handle it." I smiled back.

"I work Dirty Dancing (the movie) into the conversation." He replied. I stared at him before questioning "Dirty Dancing, why Dirty Dancing? What do we do watch it or something?" I pondered.

"Can I put my shirt back on?" He asked. "No, answer the question." I replied

"You know that scene at the end where Patrick Swayze picks up Jennifer Grey?" He asked. I nodded. "Well I can do that." was his reply. "So I tell the girl I can do the move, I put on the song, I do the big move, and then they always wanna have sex with me."

I started laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, oh my God." "I agree, but it works everytime." He answered.

"It won't work on me" I continued laughing. He just smiled at me and gave me his heartbreaking grin.

* * *

><p><em>Now I've had the time of my life. <em>

_No I never felt like this before. _

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you _

"This is ridiculous I can't do it." I stated

"C'mon just run and jump, I've got you." He tried to reassure me.

"Ok." I stated while jumping up and down. I ran for it and jumped into his arms. He not only caught me, but lifted me up with my head facing his. He slowly brought me back down and kissed me. It was beyond passionate. My head felt dizzy and I had butterflies in my stomach, and it wasn't just because I was upside down. When he put me down I broke the kiss.

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you_

"So should we do it here, or in the bedroom?" I questioned. "Bedroom." He answered before smiling and picking me up bridal style.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it! sorry for leaving you hanging wo a lot of Channy action, but you gatta admit it was cute :) but anywho stay tuned for chapter 4 to see if they "bang" lol and please review :D**


End file.
